


End of the Line

by Unscriptedtimetraveler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Endgame Spoilers, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Endgame, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unscriptedtimetraveler/pseuds/Unscriptedtimetraveler
Summary: Contains major spoilers for endgame. Do not read if you have not seen endgame yetendgame spoilers aheadThis is based off a certain scene from endgame and once you start reading, you'll know which one (Just can't say it here because I don't want to ruin the movie for anyone)





	End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: ENDGAME SPOILERS  
> story warnings: angst, mentions of death, sadness, crying

It had been a long and excruciatingly emotional time for everyone. You knew there would be prices to pay following an end to Thanos and his grip on the universe, but saying goodbye to your fellow Avengers, your family members, still didn’t seem real. Two funerals nearly back to back with one another, and you could only hope that Natasha and Tony were at ease now, resting after giving to the family they cared for so deeply. 

The weight of Tony’s funeral still hadn’t fully set in. You found yourself back home in your apartment. The sun was slowly setting behind the horizon, the golden glow bleeding through the window. Resting on the couch and just quietly reflecting on the past events, the sound of the door opening and closing broke your concentration. 

You looked up to see Bucky back from assisting with Steve’s departure to return the stones. He was still clad in his black jacket and his eyes were cast down to the floor. He was silent, and the tension in the room seemed more present then before.

A soft sniffle prompted you to stand up and move closer to him, “Buck? Hey baby, what’s wrong-oof!”

His arms were around you in seconds, cutting you off. As silently as he could, he cried into you, burying his face into your neck. Gently, you brought your hands to weave through his hair. You didn’t know why he was so upset, but you wanted to make him feel as comfortable as possible. Did something bad happen? Was Steve alright? Were they unable to return the stones?

You walked to where the two of you could sit on the couch, his arms never leaving you. The worry in you only began to stir more as his cries grew more audible. 

“Baby,” you started, “Can you please tell me what’s going on?”

He softly spoke against your skin, “Punk went back.”

“What?” you asked, pulling away from him slightly. You could now see the bags under his eyes more clearly.

“Steve went back in time to the forties, and then he came back. He’s married, he grew old, he lived the life he always wanted.”

“Oh, Bucky.”

“I’m happy for him,” he sniffled and let out a soft but broken laugh, “I’m so damn happy for him, doll. He deserves it more than anyone. It’s just...it’s all different now.”

You brushed away a few tears from his cheeks.

“I thought maybe I wouldn’t be so upset because I knew. We talked about it, him going back, visiting Peggy, he, he told me…” he got cut of by more tears.

“Shhhh hey, hey,” you held his face in your hands. Your fingers brushed over the scruff of his beard. “It’s okay to feel this way. It’s okay to be sad and upset about this, even if you did know what he was going to do. It’s a big change.” 

“He offered me the shield. He knew what he was going to do, that he wasn’t gonna be the Cap he was when he got back to the present. He wanted me to have it, said the world needed someone to stand up against the bullies, ‘Needed a certain jerk to keep watch.’ I couldn’t take it from him though.”

“Baby, if this is about your past…”

“No, no, doll. It just needed to go to someone else. I can’t lead like he did, even if we are both super soldiers. I can’t do the title justice. I’m not the man that fits the description. That shield wasn’t meant to be mine, it never was. Not in a hundred, hell, not in a million years.”

You squeezed his hand letting him know you were still there and listening fully, “So it went to…?”

“Bird brain himself,” he said with a sad low chuckle, “He’s a better candidate than anyone else ever could be. I think part of Steve knew from the beginning that Sam was the one who fit the criteria, not me. He’s the obvious choice. Sam’s annoying as hell at times, but he’s loyal, smart, a better born leader than I could ever be. It would be wrong to take the that title when somebody deserving of it was right in front.” 

You pressed some gentle kisses to his cheek, letting him continue. 

“I just, Steve’s older now doll. He’s different, and I’m happy he’s lived his life, but he can’t...he can’t live it forever and,” he rambled, “The end of the lines’ gonna come at some point for him, for me too but…”

“And you’ll be there with him until it comes, baby, even if he’s a little different. Whenever that may be. You two are still each other’s best friend, right?”

He nodded, pulling you closer to him again. By now you were nestled on his lap, his arms hugging you tight. He was desperate to feel close to you. 

“I’m happy that he’s finally truly happy.”

The silence returned as you two just rested for a while in the company of each other, heartbeats thumping rapidly against your chests. 

“I love you,” he whispered, tears starting to dry up from his reddened cheeks. He pressed a kiss to your lips, “I love you so much Y/n. I’m so lucky to have you in my life.”

“And I love you,” you said, brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes. A few tears had begun to fall out of your eyes again, “Everything’s going to be okay. It’s going to be different but everything’s gonna be okay now. The best thing that we can do is be happy for him and move forward from it all, even if that takes a time to happen.” 

Bucky pressed a kiss to your hand that was still linked in his own, “It’s just hard, really hard to get used to. Times going by and changing, doll.”

You nodded in understanding, sniffling a few times, “I know baby, but we’re all gonna get through it together. It’s gonna take time, but we’ve got the future ahead of us now. You, me, Steve, Sam, all the other Avengers. We’re all gonna make it.”

For the first time in years, you both finally felt that something like that, a hopeful future, even if it was different and unexpected, wasn’t so far out of reach.


End file.
